


It's just a good day

by dogbreath333



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Language, it's autumn, mysterious peepers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbreath333/pseuds/dogbreath333
Summary: "Can't believe you two are all grown up now."





	It's just a good day

“Shiiiiiit Sensei, Sakura-chan almost busted your head wide open!”

Sakura is grinning viciously while she swipes a forearm across her sweaty brow. “Shit,” she breathes out on a laugh.

Kakashi climbs out of the crater gingerly, waving away his students’ glee. “Can’t believe you two are all grown up now.”

“Drinks are on you!” Naruto crows, pulling on his sweat-damp t-shirt.

Kakashi dusts himself off. “Not that grown up. Race back to the village?”

“Now who’s immature,” Sakura grumbles. 

“Loser buys the sake.” Kakashi blurs with speed. 

“Is he serious? Sakura, is he serious?!”

“No. Maybe.” She collapses with a grunt, but the smile is still in her voice. “Chase him if you want. I’m just gonna… it’s nice out. Indian summer and all that.”

Naruto sits. “Should I send a clone after him to see if he was really gonna buy us booze?”

“Shhh,” Sakura hushes, settling back against a tree, eyes closed. 

A handful of moments pass. “This is nice,” Naruto offers.

“Shhhh.”

Naruto inhales with intent.

“—Listen,” Sakura interjects. You hear the peepers? That’s odd. They must think it’s spring.”

Naruto smiles. “Maybe it’s just a good day.”


End file.
